


I'll Try

by Kuroimachi



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hair Brushing, Hand Jobs, It's mild daddy kink, M/M, Riding, Sexual Fantasy, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8419696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroimachi/pseuds/Kuroimachi
Summary: Yuuri becomes more confident under the careful watch of Victor - both on the ice and elsewhere.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat slow-build smut.
> 
> Couldn't ignore:  
> a) Victor offering to be a father-figure/boyfriend to Yuuri  
> or  
> b) that image in the end credits of Victor brushing Yuuri's hair

“When I asked if you’d like me to be some kind of father-figure, this isn’t exactly what I meant…” Victor begins, his voice is full of amusement, but all that reaches Yuuri’s ears is mocking; his cheeks burn so hot that he feels like his skin might just melt from his face. _That wouldn’t be the worst thing_ , he thinks.

They’re both sat on the edge of Yuuri’s bed. Victor’s body is turned towards Yuuri’s, but the younger boy faces staunchly toward his desk with his head bowed low. He looks so sweet and small, damp hair gleaming in the dim light and skin scrubbed pink and clean. They’re not long out of the bath and the white fluffy towels wrapped around their waists are their only coverings. Yuuri blames the bath for his slip up. He had just felt so relaxed. So warm and sleepy. Victor had been washing his back and shoulders, it had felt so good that he’d let his guard down. Now he was full of the all-too-familiar feelings of guilt and humiliation. How could he have said something like that to Victor?

Yuri begins to stutter something, but he doesn’t know what to say now, he’s already said too much. Should he just apologise or try to explain himself? Before he can think straight, Victor gets there first, “I just love that you keep surprising me.”

Yuuri’s eyes rise up from where they’ve been searching for answers on his floorboards. Victor is so close to him, his eyes glittering with what Yuuri can only _desperately hope_ is affection. The older man lifts one large hand to Yuuri’s face; it feels cool against his burning skin. The tip of Victor’s thumb traces gently across Yuuri’s full lower lip. “Why don’t you keep telling daddy what you’d like?”

Yuuri feels something electric run up the length of his spine and when it reaches his neck, it captures the breath in his throat. Nothing will pass his lips, no words, not even a sound. He just sits, wide-eyed and panicked in the face of everything he’s always wanted. “Come on, be a good boy for daddy. Tell him what you’d like.”

Finally, the air leaves Yuuri’s throat and he is able to suck in some fresh oxygen. He steels himself. He needs to trust himself, ask for what he wants. He may never have this opportunity again. _Who am I kidding?_ He thinks, _I will_ definitely _never have this opportunity again_. He squeezes his eyes shut tight, as if that will help him push the words past his lips. “W…Wi…Will you play with my hair?”

He says the words quickly and just a little too loudly. Quiet follows. No reply, just the sound of his own pulse in his ears. He cracks open one shining, hazel eye and peers up at Victor’s face. Victor is smiling and this time even Yuuri’s deep-seated insecurities can’t convince him that it’s anything other than adoration in those sky-blue eyes.

“Here,” Victor pulls one of the pillows from Yuuri’s bed and throws it on the floor by his feet, “sit down.” Yuri slides off the bed, keeping his towel tight around him, and settles on the floor between Victor’s legs. “Pass me that brush, please.” Yuuri glances up and sees the wooden handle of his hair brush hanging just over the edge of his desk. He tips forwards onto his hands and knees to reach up and grab it. Just as his fingers find purchase around the smooth handle of the brush, Yuuri feels something cool slide up the warmth of his inner-thigh. The brush flies up into the air for a moment before landing with a clatter on the floor.

“Victor!” He squeaks, looking over his shoulder at the older man. Victor laughs, the sound deep and light at the same time, and settles his foot back down.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” he chuckles, “I just couldn’t resist.” Yuuri’s lips settle into an unconscious pout that stirs something deep within Victor’s chest. “Here, come, sit down.” He gestures Yuuri back to the cushion in front of him with a look of innocent surrender on his face. Yuuri hesitates for a moment, picking up the brush with deliberate slowness. Victor huffs another little laugh at the younger man’s behaviour. “Come on, let daddy take care of you.” It’s a dirty tactic, but it works perfectly to lure Yuuri back in.

Yuuri sits on the cushion with his legs folded neatly beneath him. Victor’s hand appears outstretched over his right shoulder, “Brush, please.” Yuuri places it in his open hand without looking back at him. “Good boy.” Victor is satisfied to see the blush that creeps up over Yuuri’s neck and shoulders.

Victor shifts himself slightly on the bed behind Yuuri. Something changes, barely perceptible, but the air feels a little different. It’s like Victor can control it; he’s ready to begin and so he creates the right space for it to happen in. He speaks and moves in such perfect timing that Yuuri is confused between words and sensations for a moment. “You tried so hard today, how do you feel?” Victor asks softly, combing his fingers back through Yuuri’s still-damp hair and then following it up with the brush in his other hand.

Yuuri sighs, deeply and completely, “I’m trying very hard. I want to be good,” he feels drunk under Victor’s careful ministrations, “I want to win for you.” Behind him, out of sight, Victor smiles. Yuuri feels it only as a momentary pause before the silver-haired man continues as before.

“I know, kotenok. You’re doing so well. So good for daddy.” Victor sees the shiver move over Yuuri’s body as if his skin has come alive. “Does this feel nice?” The _yes_ that leaves Yuuri’s lips is as much a sigh as it is a word.

Outside the moonlight glints coldly off of the freshly fallen snow. It’s warm inside Yuuri’s bedroom though. His hair has almost dried between the heat from his own body and that from Victor’s hands.

“Victor?” He asks, softly.

“Hm?” Victor replies absentmindedly, still brushing Yuuri’s hair, which has gone soft and shiny in under his fingers.

“Wi…will you sleep with me tonight?” Yuuri feels Victor still. He opens his eyes and shifts around between the older man’s legs so that he can face him. He peers up sweetly, a hand on each on Victor’s thighs. “I mean…I just mean _sleep_ in here. With me. For now…”

Victor’s head tilts to one side and he smiles, “Of course. Of course, Yuuri. Anything you want.”


	2. Chapter 2

Victor’s eyes open to near total darkness. 

A thin strip of orange light filters into the room from beneath the door. Everything is still and quiet in the inn. Victor is mindful of how incredibly warm and comfortable he is despite the somewhat cramped conditions. Cosy. He sighs softly and wraps him arms back around Yuuri, who is still asleep and breathing softly against his neck. He moves his fingertips over the smooth, heated skin of Yuuri’s back, tracing mindless shapes there. Victor closes his eyes and begins to drift off, wondering hazily what could have woken him to start with, when a small noise from beneath his chin startles him conscious again.

Yuuri is on his side, his nose buried in Victor’s neck. One arm is laid over Victor’s hip, one leg is tucked between Victor’s thighs. Yuuri’s hips press forward and up, finding satisfaction in pushing against Victor’s sturdy weight and the older man can feel that Yuuri’s body is far from being asleep. 

“Victor.” The dark-haired man whimpers, hot breath condensing against Victor’s skin. Victor stays still, unsure of what to do. Were this any other lover, he might wake them with his lips around their cock. Yuuri isn’t just any lover though. He needs something from Victor, something specific. Victor wants to give Yuuri what he wants in a way he hasn’t really wanted to give anyone anything before. 

Victor suspects Yuuri would be mortified to wake up to discover that he had been rutting against Victor in his sleep. It would set them back, the younger man would withdraw into himself again and after they’d made so much progress that would be such a shame. 

“Ah…Vi…Victor.” Yuuri is panting lightly, lips moving against Victor’s skin so that he can feel it every time he moans his name. Victor wants to look down, he wants to see the expression on Yuuri’s face as he finds pleasure in his body. Slowly, Victor lifts his thigh so Yuuri can push against him more firmly. The tiny whines and gasps falling from those plush little lips makes Victor’s own cock start to stir in his boxer shorts. 

Yuuri presses forwards suddenly with a particularly violent buck of his hips and as his lower body surges forwards his head tips back with a soft cry. Victor tips his chin down immediately. His face is inches away from Yuuri’s, he can feel the younger man’s breath on his lips. Even in the darkness he can make out his eyes, shut tight, and his brow creased with tension. 

“Please.” Victor has to close his eyes for a moment and compose himself. How much more precious can this boy possibly be? Even in his wet-dreams he whimpers and asks politely to cum. Victor takes a deep breath and lets it out carefully over the top of Yuuri’s head where it ruffles his hair gently. Then he leans forwards slightly, until his mouth is almost against Yuuri’s ear and whispers hotly into it.

“Yes, Yuuri, come for me.” Yuuri shakes powerfully enough that Victor can feel it like it’s his own body. He feels the younger man go tense and rigid against him, breath coming hard, and then relax back into his arms. 

Long minutes pass in the hot darkness of Yuuri’s room. Eventually, Victor realises he can no longer hear the other man’s breathing. It has become soft and steady again. Yuuri nuzzles back underneath Victor’s chin, back into the protective cocoon of his body. Victor sighs and presses a kiss into the boy’s hair. He’s painfully hard.

“Bad kotenok.” 

It takes a long time for the older man to fall asleep. 

~*~  
This time, when Victor opens his eyes it is to the grey light of morning. He watches Yuuri creep back into the bedroom and close the door carefully behind him so as not to make any noise. He’s carrying some balled-up material in his arms. Victor looks down to see that the younger man has changed his pyjamas. 

“Good morning.” Yuuri lets out a squeak and turns quickly, hiding the dirtied clothes behind him. Victor smiles lazily, “Did you sleep well?” 

“Y..Yes. Thank you.” Yuuri blushes, he can’t seem to bring his eyes up to look at Victor directly. “Uhm, did you?” Victor stretches languidly; he arches his back and points his fingers with such grace that it’s no wonder he’s unbeatable on the ice, Yuri thinks. 

“Mm, yes, thank you.” Victor rolls onto his side and props his head up on his hand. “You bed is surprisingly comfortable considering how minute it is.” Yuuri nods and then busies himself tidying his room so that he doesn’t have to look at Victor anymore. Victor whose silver hair is slightly mussed and who looks like some kind of god laying there in his bed with the blanket slipping lower and lower down his body as he shifts and stretches. “So, Yuri…”

“Yes, Victor?” The younger man replies, not looking up from where he’s bent over collecting socks from his floor. 

“What did you dream about last night?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the lovely feedback on this story so far.
> 
> The smut is approaching and when it does expect the rating and the daddy kink to ramp up.

“Your free leg is beginning to get loose again, Yuuri.” Victor calls out from across the ice. Yuuri grimaces and does his best to tighten his form, but they’ve been at this for hours and Yuuri’s body is starting to protest. “Go again from the footwork leading up to the double axel, please.” Yuuri’s shoulders drop momentarily, Victor doesn’t think he’s going to follow his request, but then the boy pulls himself tall again and Victor can see the determination etched onto his features. 

These are the moments that Victor has come to recognise as the seeds that his feelings for the younger skater have grown from. Victor knows that Yuuri could have given up so easily after his failure last year, just stopped and hidden away. Yuuri fears the shame of failure and the guilt of disappointing people more than anything. Yet even after all that, here he is so determined to win, so determined to prove himself. To prove himself and make everyone proud. Make Victor proud. So determined, in fact, that he’s pushing himself harder and further than he ever has before. Practising with Victor until his feet are sore and bloodied, until his muscles ache and the cold has seeped into his bones. Taking every piece of criticism Victor has to throw at him and then coming back for more. 

He could have given it all up and yet there he had been skating Viktor’s routine. So honestly. Of course, Victor had to come and find him. 

Victor is already in the bath when Yuuri slips into the water, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. Victor is lounging against the side, naked, obviously. The older man watches Yuuri clench his teeth as he lowers his feet and then his legs into the hot water. After a minute or so the dark-haired boy sighs and Victor sees some of the tension leave his body.

“Better?” Victor asks, balancing his arms along the edge of the bath and letting his legs float weightlessly through the water. 

“Mm. Yes, thank you.” Yuuri replies, scooping up handfuls of water and tipping it over his shoulders and down his back. Victor watches the rivulets of water work their way down Yuuri’s body. Droplets glittering like diamonds as they work their way over the curvatures of his chest and stomach, their light cutting through the haze of the steam rising from the surface of the water. Victor wants to chase them back up with his tongue. He imagines, briefly, licking all the way from Yuuri’s waist to his chin and then dipping his tongue into his mouth. “Victor.” The older man is shaken from his fantasies.

“Yes, zolotse?” 

“You were staring.” Yuuri says head cocked to the side slightly. 

“Sorry. It’s hard for me to resist, though.” Victor smiles and it’s dazzling. “Especially when your hair is slicked back from your face like that. So handsome.” Yuuri blushes, deeper even than in the heat of the bath. Victor knows the boy doesn’t believe a word he’s saying. “Come here, let me rub your shoulders for you. Come on.” Yuuri moves slowly through the water, turning his back on Victor as he draws close. The older man begins by mimicking Yuuri’s earlier actions; he scoops up large handfuls of warm water and tips them over his shoulders. He follows the water down with his hands until the smooth skin of the boy’s back is under his palms and then he begins to rub soothing circles into his shoulder blades. “How are you feeling?” He asks, voice low and deep. 

“I’m fine. A little hungry.” Yuuri sighs wistfully. “I would have preferred katsudon.” Victor laughs, it rings out like bells. 

“I’m sure you would have!” He tickles Yuuri’s sides and the younger man buckles, squealing and giggling. “When you win, you can have your katsudon!” Yuuri tries to twist out of Victor’s grip and free himself from the tickling.

“Vi…Victor! Stop!” He’s breathless with laughter. “Stop!” He feels his back connect with the edge of the bath. Victor looms in front of him, mischief glittering in his eyes; he drops his hands so that they rest delicately on top of the water, but continues to move forward. Yuuri drops his eyes down, unable to look directly at the man in front of him when he stands so close like that. Eyes intense and crystalline. Damp hair gleaming and pushed back with just one or two errant strands hanging down. 

Yuuri starts a little when Victor’s hands begin to stroke down his arms, replacing the moisture that has evaporated. “Yuuri?” He murmurs. It takes the dark-haired boy two tries to get even the breathiest of replies to leave his mouth. 

“Yes?”

“Are you ready to tell me what you were dreaming about?” Victor runs his fingertips softly down Yuuri’s cheek and then slips it under the boy’s chin so that he can tip his face up. “Tell daddy. Please?” Yuuri’s deep, hazel eyes flicker up to meet Victor’s. “He enjoyed it so much.” The boy’s lips fall open. The bottom one full, pink slicked and shining. His top lip is bowed so delicately. Victor is mesmerised by how they tremble; he lowers his mouth onto Yuuri’s, slowly so that he has time to move, and presses a gentle kiss to his open lips. “Tell, daddy, kotenok, tell daddy what had you moaning.” He barely pulls away, his words are hot whispers against Yuuri’s lips. He can feel them on his tongue. “Tell me what made you cum.” 

“Y…You did. I was dreaming about you.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments, lovelies.  
> Keep them coming, I love discussing these two ice-babes right now. 
> 
> I hope this doesn't disappoint!

Yuuri had been drunk only once; at his grandfather’s birthday party when he was sixteen. He had enjoyed the feeling at first, how it had tingled through his arms and legs; he had laughed and talked to everyone with so much ease compared to his normal self. But then he had started to get dizzy. It had made him anxious, which in turn made it harder to breathe. He was suddenly afraid that everyone might be watching him. Laughing at him.

Hurriedly, he had said goodnight to as many people as he could stand to and then shut himself away in his room. Laid out on his bed he had looked up at the images of his hero, that he had so carefully and lovingly tacked to his walls, and under the watchful gaze of those blue eyes, he felt his chest relax and he had breathed easily again.

~*~

Yuuri is drunk on Victor.

He breathes in deep lungfuls of him.

Victor smells expensive and exotic, like bergamot, amber, and vanilla. It makes Yuuri’s head swim.

Somehow the air around his silvery hair seems to shimmer above him; Yuuri can’t tell if he’s imagining it or if it’s some sort of trick of the light. Victor laughs softly and noses along the boy’s jawline.

“What are you smiling so widely at?” He teases. When he reaches the spot under Yuuri’s ear, the older man begins pressing kisses down his neck. Yuuri can only let out a shuddering sigh and smile even wider. “Your smile is beautiful, Yuuri, do you know that?” Victor murmurs somewhere over Yuuri’s shoulder, “Sometimes I get so used to that serious face of yours all the time and then you smile and,” Victor’s face appears in front of Yuuri’s; he looks so handsome, eyes tranquil and lips lazy, “it just takes my breath away.” 

Yuuri knows he has to taste Victor then. He has to drink those words from his mouth. The older man is only a few inches above him and it takes nothing to lift himself so that he can brush his lips against Victor’s. If Victor is surprised, he doesn’t show it; as Yuuri lays his head back against the bed, he follows the boy’s kiss eagerly. The moment their lips part Yuuri lets out a soft whine. Victor is about to laugh at how needy the younger man is, but then he sees the expression on Yuuri’s face and has to hold in a moan of his own.

The boy’s hazel eyes are half lidded, eyelashes casting deep, curious shadows as they gaze up at the older man. His full lips are parted just slightly. “You’ve seduced me, Yuuri.” Victor says in that tone that makes Yuuri’s body flush with heat. Victor’s head tilts the side slightly. “I can’t resist you, on the ice or off, anymore.” He kisses the boy again and this time Yuuri knows it’s different. Victor’s hand is gentle against Yuuri’s face, but when his thumb presses on Yuuri’s chin the boy opens his mouth obediently. Carefully, Victor pushes his tongue against Yuuri’s lips and then into his mouth. The boy takes it all willingly, greedily. At the tender scrape of teeth against his lower lip, Yuuri tangles his fingers into Victor’s hair and presses his mouth harder against the older man’s. The move sparks vicious want in Victor; he wants to devour the boy beneath him.

As if he can read his mind, Yuuri’s kiss becomes desperate; open-mouthed and messy, so that it leaves their lips and chins slick and shining with saliva. Yuuri’s finger’s grip tightly at Victor’s broad shoulders and his heels dig into the mattress to give himself the leverage to push his hips up.

“Oh, kotenok, here we are again.” Victor presses his thickly-muscled thigh into the urgent heat between Yuuri’s legs, “Hard and needy and pushing up against daddy. Tell me what you want, Yuuri. Tell daddy what you need.” Yuuri throws his head back, spine arching up off the bed. Victor slides his hand underneath him so that he can pull Yuuri tighter against him, which makes the boy cry out. He can feel Victor hot and hard against him, heavy balls tickling at the inside of his thighs. Victor can feel the tips of Yuuri’s desperate little fingers digging into his shoulders, begging with every inch of his body, but not with his voice. Victor means to change that. He wants to hear the sound of Yuuri’s sweet, determinedly innocent voice begging for him. The thought gets him violently hard.

“I…I need you.” Yuuri breathes so cutely into Victor’s ear. “T-touch…” He continues to push his hips up into the other man's comforting, heavy weight. Rhythmically, like he’s already fucking himself onto Victor.

“Just tell me what you need, Yuuri, tell me where you need to be touched.” Victor murmurs, low and sultry, into the silky, dark strands of hair stuck to the side of the boy’s face. Yuuri whines, high-pitched and breathy, and paws evermore urgently at Victor’s broad, solid shoulders. A soft rain of whispers falls from his shining, swollen lips. The same word over and over.

“Please.”

“Tell me where you want to be touched, kotenok.” Victor growls sternly. Yuuri gasps.

“M-my cock! Please, daddy!” Victor bares his teeth in victory. He’d had no idea how much this would get him off. Giving this beautiful creature everything he wants, everything he needs. Being in control of him, providing for him. He slides a large, warm hand down and wraps it around Yuuri, feeling him pulse against his palm.

“Has anyone ever touched you here like this?” Victor whispers, predatory, into the soft shell of Yuuri’s ear. Yuuri shakes his head. His mouth is slack, left open in a silent moan of pleasure. “You must have touched it, though, kotenok?” Yuuri hisses a _yes_ in reply. Victor moves his fist up and down the full length of Yuuri's cock; it's silky under his fingers, curved subtly and gracefully. 

“Did you lay in this bed? Touching yourself until you came?” Victor strokes Yuuri through his words. “Did you look at those posters I found under your bed?” Yuuri’s eyes fly open, wild with embarrassment and arousal. “Did you think of me, Yuuri? Did you imagine it was me touching you?” Victor teases the tip of the boy’s swollen, leaking cock; it’s the most delicious and torturous thing Yuuri has ever felt in his life. “Did you say daddy’s name when you came all over yourself?”

“Yes!” Yuuri gasps. Victor can feel him quaking beneath him. His skin is gleaming with sweat, flush high up on his cheekbones.

“Cum for daddy now. Say my name, Yuuri.”

“V-Victor…Ah! Victor!”

“That’s it, baby boy. Scream it for me.”

When Yuuri cums, crying Victor's name, it’s like no orgasm he’s ever felt before. He feels like it will shake him apart. It rolls through him continuously, again and again, until he can no longer tell if it’s pleasure or pain that he’s filled with. Afterwards, he lets out a sob that might be laughter and Victor kisses him gently through it all. “That's it. I’m here, Yuuri, it’s ok.”

Slowly, Yuuri’s eyes flutter open and his breath becomes peaceful, dreamy sighs. The sweat cools on his skin and he shivers a little. Victor shifts to wrap the bedcover around them and the boy feels how hard the older man is still - wet against his thigh.

“Was that good?”

“Perfect.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Ah! Daddy!”

“Yes, Yuuri,” Victor growls, his teeth bared in vicious delight, “are you going to cum for me?” The boy can’t answer him, every inch of his body is shaking – pleasure after pleasure. The silver-haired man watches avidly as Yuuri comes apart beneath him, trembling and whimpering. He devours the sight with crystalline eyes. The muscles in his arm strain, veins rising to the surface of his skin. His cock throbs between his legs.

“I…” Yuuri sobs, “Pl-please!” His lips tremble.

“Oh, Yuuri. You look so beautiful. So perfect.” The boy’s back arches, the dim glow of lamp-light gleams off of the taught planes of his stomach. Victor dips his face to Yuuri’s shoulder where he claims the skin with perfect, sharp teeth. Yuuri plants his feet firmly on the bed and pushes against the slick fingers that Victor has buried inside him, desperate to hold onto what he’s feeling. Desperate to feel more.

“Look at you. Taking my fingers so well.” Overcome by the older man’s praise, Yuuri cries out, squeezing sparkling tears from his eyes. Victor kisses them from his cheeks. “You’ll be ready for my cock soon, kotenok.”

Yuuri cums hard. Soundless for a moment and then gasping for deep, rattling breaths. His big brown eyes flutter open, eyelashes damp with tears. Victor can see the unfiltered adoration glistening in them and it makes his chest warm and his cock ache. He removes his fingers slowly, twisting them every now and then just to see the boy buck and shiver.

“Did that feel great, Yuuri?” The boy blushes a deep pink across his cheeks, but nods softly. Victor begins to draw one delicate fingertip through the pearlescent streaks strewn over Yuuri’s stomach and chest. Yuuri watches mesmerized, as if under a spell. He says nothing as Victor lifts his finger to Yuuri’s mouth and paints his lips with cum, so gently and methodically, as if he’s applying lip balm. Slowly, Victor lowers his face until he’s so close that Yuuri can see every individual starlight eyelash. The older man takes the boy’s full, glistening lower lip into his mouth and sucks at it hungrily. Yuuri moans at the delight of it, at the idea of Victor wanting to taste him, at how lewd the act is. At how much he enjoys it.  

Yuuri’s eyes have gone soft and Victor can’t help but marvel at how deep and dark they look in the low light of the bedroom.

“Victor?” The boy whispers softly, whilst the older man amuses himself by kissing around Yuuri’s ear and down his neck.

“Yes, Yuuri?” He continues pressing slow kisses to the hot skin of the boy’s shoulder. When he does not hear a reply after a minute, he raises himself up so that he can look at Yuuri’s face. Yuuri’s eyes are looking off into the dark corners of his room staunchly refusing to meet Victor’s gaze. He’s blushing darkly and the older man wonders what the boy is about to say that has him so shy all of a sudden. Yuuri glances quickly up at him, a flash of chocolatey eyes and a little quirk of his eye brows. Victor waits a few moments more and then understanding comes over him. “Oh,” He smiles and strokes Yuuri’s hair back from his forehead, “tell daddy what it is. You know you can ask me anything, kotenok.”

Yuuri’s lips flicker up at the corners ever so slightly. Victor can see the boy ready himself for what he’s about to say, but he still won’t look directly at him.

“When…when do you want to…when do you want to have sex with me?” Yuuri pushes the words out quickly. Barely a second passes and the boy’s eyes widen, he shakes his head, “I-I-I mean, do you want to have sex with me? I-I mean…”  

“Yuuri! I thought we already were having sex!” Victor laughs, giving the younger man a little wink. Yuuri wrinkles his nose in frustration.

“You know what I mean, Victor.” He pouts. Victor slips his finger beneath Yuuri’s chin and tilts his head back.

“Oh, I know what you mean, kotenok.” He says, his voice is suddenly so smooth and sensual; it makes Yuuri blush all the harder. “You want to know when you can have daddy’s cock inside you?” Yuuri lets out a tiny gasp and Victor smiles seductively, revelling in the effect he has on the boy. “Let’s see how you do in the China competition, hm? Perhaps we’ll be able to celebrate with champagne and daddy will feed his Yuuri all the katsudon he wants.” Victor doesn’t miss the boy’s tongue licking quickly at his lips. “Then if you’re not too full already, daddy can fill you up properly.” The Russian catches Yuuri’s moan with his mouth and kisses him hard. When they pull away from each other they’re both panting.

“You never let me…help you.” Yuuri says quietly glancing down to where Victor’s erection is pushed against his hip.

“I don’t want you to worry about me yet. I want you to enjoy your own body first. We have plenty of time for that later; I want you to know what you enjoy, what pleasure you can have with your body.”

“But what do you… _do_? After?”

“Well sometimes I just have to try and think about very unsexy things until it goes away.”

“Like what?”

“Like Yakov and his girlfriend!” Yuuri and Victor both dissolve into giggles.

“Wha-what about other times?” Victor considers the boy’s question for a moment.

“Once or twice, if you have fallen asleep quickly, I have snuck back to my room for a while and taken care of it.” Yuuri’s eyes widen.

“You mean…y-y-you?”

“I touch myself and think of you when I do it, kotenok.” Victor growls, “I close my eyes and picture what we’ve just done, I picture your sweet face and I remember all the beautiful noises you make. Or I try to imagine what it will be like when I make love to you for the first time and every time so far…I’ve cum harder than I ever have in my life.” Victor sighs, gazing down at the boy beneath him. The boy who just cannot believe his luck. “I just can’t stop wanting more of you, Yuuri.”

“Victor.” It’s just a whisper and then they’re kissing again. Slower this time. Sweeter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know they're going to celebrate in China ;)
> 
> @cosmacfoxdust on tumblr, please come fantasise about these ice babes with me.
> 
> Your kudos and comments are so immensely appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something inspired me this week (I wonder what it could be!?) and this all came very easily. I actually wrote one super long chapter but I'm going to put it up in two halves - the really good stuff is going to be in Chp. 7 (when fic imitates anime).
> 
> Anyways, thank you for being so kind about this one. Enjoy.

Minako is waiting for them when they leave the rink. She has been waiting for a little over two hours for Yuuri to get changed and finish his interviews.

It should have taken less time but Yuuri got distracted signing autographs for the girls and boys who were waving posters and pens at him with shining eyes and hopeful faces. He had given each of them a soft toy from the collection of gifts that had been thrown for him after his performance. It had nearly broken his heart all over again when he reached the last of his miniature fans, a little boy with black hair and brown eyes, and found himself without any more toys to give. Luckily, Victor had known exactly what to do that time. He handed over the Maccachin tissue box to the gleeful boy, who hugged it immediately to his chest.

“What’s your name?”

“Ji!”

“Thank you for cheering for Yuuri, Ji!” The boy had smiled delightedly and skipped off back to his waiting parents. Yuuri looked adoringly up at his coach.

“Don’t worry, we can get another one.” Victor had said with a wink.

 

Now it was Minako stood in front of the skater and his coach, still clutching her pink ‘Katusuki Yuuri’ sign and looking a little unsure how precisely she should greet the pair.

“Well…that was surprising.” Minako begins, slowly and with the slightest touch of wry humour to her voice. Yuuri blushes and avoids her scrutiny. Victor continues to grin, looking straight forward. His arm draped around Yuuri’s shoulders. “A quad loop. Surprising.” Yuuri’s eyes flash up to Minako’s face; they look at each other for a second and then Yuuri smiles and they both laugh.

“The car will be waiting for us, Yuuri. I’ll go and wait for you there if you like?” Victor offers beginning to step away from the boy.

“No, no. You two go together!” Minako waves her hands, stopping the silver-haired man in his tracks. “Listen. Congratualtions, Yuuri! You were amazing out there. Look after each other and…uh…get some rest, eh?” Yuuri smiles demurely.

“Don’t worry! I will make sure he gets everything he needs!” Victor beams, hugging the boy tighter to his side. Yuuri rolls his eyes, he’s sure his cheeks will be stained permanently red.

One of the event organisers leads them to their car and tells the driver which hotel to drive them to. They sit on the backseat together, side by side, a little stiff at first. It’s the first quiet moment they’ve had since Yuuri finished his free skate.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri.” The boy’s head whips around. Victor’s head is bowed, his silky hair has fallen forwards to cove his face. “I didn’t know what you needed from me. I’m a better lover than I am a coach, I think.” He chuckles quietly, looking up and smiling at the boy beside him. Yuuri sighs and places his hand gently over Victor’s.

“You are a very good lover.” Yuuri whispers, conscious that the driver might hear them talking. “You can be a good coach. You got it wrong today, but I did feel better after you made me cry.” Victor’s face tightens at the memory of the boy’s tears. “You don’t seem to realise that what I need from you all the rest of the time is what I need from you on the ice too.” The boy grips the older man’s hand tighter. “Be there beside me. Believe that I can do it. Help me to be confident in myself like you do when…when we’re in bed. If I can’t be the one to believe that I will win, can you believe it for me? Please?” Victor turns his body to face the younger skater and takes both of Yuuri’s hands in his.

“You never stop surprising me, kotenok.” Victor says low and soft, brushing a strand of the boy’s dark hair back from his face. “I will, I promise.” Victor thinks for a moment that he is looking at a very different Yuuri to the one that he had surprised in the bath that night he’d arrived in Japan, but then he realises that it had always been this Yuuri. Victor strokes the boy’s face tenderly and presses a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Yuuri begins to feel the trials of the day weighing down on him, he’s suddenly exhausted. Slowly, he sinks into Victor resting his head under the older man’s chin and breathing in the cold scent of the rink on Victor’s coat. It’s easy for Victor to wrap his arms around him, to pillow his head with one hand and use the other to stroke the tired muscles of the boy’s body through his tracksuit. The younger man trails his fingers idly over the soft material of Victor’s waistcoat.

“I can’t believe what you did out there.” He whispers into Victor’s collar and although the older man cannot see his expression, he knows that Yuuri is smiling.

“Just imagine what I’ll do when you win, kotenok.” Yuuri giggles.

 

Victor invites Yuuri to stay in his room for the night, which is an upgrade from Yuuri’s to say the least. He agrees, he doesn’t have much choice, Victor is very persistent. When they walk into the room, Victor steps aside so that Yuuri’s view is unobscured. The boy gasps; it is full of flowers, vases and vases overflowing with them. They’re everywhere.

“They’re the ones from the competition today. The ones from your fans. I had them all brought here for you, I thought you should get to enjoy them.” Yuuri’s eyes glisten as he looks up at Victor. “Don’t cry again, kotenok, I don’t think I can handle it.” Instead, the boy grabs Victor by the lapels of his coat and crushes their lips together, kissing him deeply so that he can feel everything that Yuuri is feeling.

 

Yuuri lets the jets of hot water pelt his shoulders and slip down over his back and chest. His head lolls back so that it can soak his hair and wash the fatigue and dried tears from his face. It’s no onsen, but the waterfall shower is rather luxurious none-the-less. After he had gotten over the surprise of the flowers, he had bounced about the place with renewed energy snapping pictures on his phone of everything from the panoramic views of Beijing’s lit-up skyline, to the glittering crystal light fixtures hanging from the ceiling and even of the miniature bottles of expensive toiletries carefully placed by the bathroom mirror. Victor had watched from where he lounged on the bed, finding the display absolutely adorable.

Yuuri picks up the bottle of shower gel that sits beside the shower; the label on the bottle says the scent is called ‘Seychelles’. He flips the cap and sniffs at it a little. It smells like Victor. He begins to lather himself up, it feels oddly intimate to run his hands all over his slick, soapy body with the scent of Victor all around him. Yuuri’s eyes slide shut. Everything is perfect. The day had ended well, he would continue to compete with Victor by his side, he was staying in a luxury hotel room, the water running over him felt good and the scent of his lover surrounded him.

He slides a hand over his chest where his palm grazes one of his nipples, he keeps his eyes closed so that he can concentrate on the feeling of his own skin. He continues moving it lower, down the softness of his stomach until he reaches his hardening cock. The foam still clings to his shoulders and hips, the bubbles shimmer in the spotlights of the bathroom; it looks like he’s wearing a very delicate and revealing competition costume. Yuuri’s cock is slippery under his fingers, he slides them up and down, feeling it swell as beneath his touch.

“Yuuri...?” Victor stops dead in the door way to the bathroom. He looks shocked for a moment, eyebrows raised and mouth left open. He’s holding the room’s phone in his hand. Then his eyes narrow and his lips come together into a smirk. He clicks the button to end the call. “What a naughty little boy you are, Yuuri,” Victor moves a forward a step, “touching yourself in daddy’s shower when he isn’t even here to enjoy it.” The younger skater is startled for a moment and then he sees the look in Victor’s eyes. He feels powerful under that gaze. Victor wants him, he knows it. Yuuri closes his eyes again and lets his head fall back as he continues to pump his cock slowly. He tries to capture what he feels on the ice when he begins the Eros routine. He is seductive.

Victor stalks towards him, captured by the shine of the water off of the boys long, pale throat. Held by the sight of Yuuri pleasuring himself so wantonly in front of him. “I was just ordering some champagne…and katsudon.” One of Yuuri’s eyes opens slightly.

“I didn’t win.”

“Oh I think a medal is enough for my talented boy to deserve a little treat. If you’re not hungry though…”

“Don’t bother with the katsudon. Order the champagne and then go and wait for me on the bed. Naked.” Victor’s eyebrows nearly disappear into his hair. He opens and closes his mouth several times without making a sound. “Please.” Yuuri smiles sweetly and closes his eyes again. The older man stands there for a few moments more and then turns and walks, in a daze, back to the bedroom.

He orders a bottle of champagne and asks for two glasses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to get Chp. 7 up as soon as I can - really soon.  
> In the meantime come and shout at me on tumblr @cosmacfoxdust


	7. Chapter 7

Yuuri looks at his clouded reflection in the bathroom mirror. He pushes his hair straight back, like he styles it for competitions, because he knows that Victor has a particular liking for that. He turns his face to the left and then the right. He looks at his stomach from the side; he sucks it in and then lets it out. He turns his back on the mirror, then looks over his shoulder at his backside and gives himself a little nod. He grabs a dry towel from the shelf and wraps it around his waist.

When Yuuri walks out into the bedroom, he does indeed find Victor naked and waiting for him on the bed. He’s propped up against the layers of pillows with a full champagne flute in each hand and a blue rose clutched delicately between his teeth. It makes Yuuri giggle. He says something around the rose in his mouth, but the younger skater can’t make out what it is and just stands there looking confused. Victor motions for the younger man to take one of the glasses from him and when Yuuri does so he takes the flower from his mouth and slots it back into the vase beside the bed.

“I said: Congratualtions, Yuuri!! За любовь!”

“What does that mean?” Yuuri asks, moving to sit on the bed by Victor’s outstretched legs.

“It means, ‘Here’s to love!’- the theme of your winning season!” Victor smiles brightly.

“Oh.” Yuuri nods thoughtfully, “Aisuru kanpai!”  Both men take a sip of champagne. The bubbles look like tiny specks of gold glittering in the soft light of the room.

“Here.” Victor takes the glass from Yuuri and sets them both down on the nightstand with a gentle clink. He draws close to the younger boy on the bed and takes Yuuri’s hands in his. For a moment it looks as though he’s about to say something, perhaps he’s going to apologise again, Yuuri never finds out because he cuts his words off with a kiss. Victor pulls against him, but Yuuri slides his fingers into his silvery hair and holds his head still. The older man has no choice but to give in, clearly Yuuri knows exactly what he wants this time and is determined to get it. The younger man breaks the kiss, lips pink and shining; he keeps his eyes closed.

“Daddy.” He whispers breathily.

“Yes, kotenok?” Victor replies, drinking in the sight of the man in front of him. Yuuri is flushed from the heat of the shower and from the heat of their kiss. His long, dark eyelashes dust his cheekbones.

“I want to watch you.” Victor’s head quirks to the side slightly.

“Oh? Want to watch me do what?”

“I want you to show me what you look like when you touch yourself and think of me, daddy.” Yuuri opens his eyes to see the look on Victor’s face. It nearly takes his breath away. Victor’s blue eyes are sparkling, his teeth are sunk into his bottom lip. He nods twice and presses a chaste kiss to the boy’s lips, then he slips fluidly up the bed until he can rest against the plush support of the pillows again; his hands are tucked behind his head so that his whole body is shamelessly displayed. Yuuri positions himself at the end of the bed, his legs folded neatly underneath him, front and centre to the show Victor is about to put on for him. Just for him.

Victor gives Yuuri that look, that look the boy has seen many times during their time together. That dangerously seductive look. The look Yuuri used to imagine alone at night in his room as a teenager when his body was hot and trembling and he had to muffle his moans with his pillow. His eyes follow one of Victor’s hands as it makes its way slowly down his torso; it stutters over firm pectorals, his rose-pink nipple disappearing under his fingertips. Yuuri licks his lips. “Tell me what you would have done if I had won.” Confusion flashes across Victor’s face and his hand falters at his stomach. “You said ‘Imagine what I would have done if you had won’, I want to know. What would you have done?”

Victor smiles, lips thin and alluring. His fingers stroke the fine hair that trails from his navel downwards. “I wouldn’t have been able to hold myself back.” He begins in a low voice. “I would have carried on kissing you on the ice.”

“In front of everyone?” Yuuri asks innocently.

“They wouldn’t have been able to take their eyes off us.” Victor’s long delicate fingers wrap around his cock and he begins to move them slowly up and down. “I would have laid you out on the ice in front of everyone and kissed you until you were a mess beneath me. Until-” Victor pumps his fist a little faster, excited by his own words. Yuuri’s upper body tips forward eagerly. “-until you forgot where you were and called me – ah – called me daddy!”

“What would you do then?” Yuuri’s breath has sped up, his hands paw at his naked thighs. Victor can see the swell in the towel’s material where the boy has grown hard beneath it.

“I would flip us over so that I’m lying on the ice and y-you’re on top of me.” Yuuri pulls at where the towel is tucked in on itself at his hip and, as it unravels, he crawls forwards leaving it to fall loose behind him. He climbs up over Victor’s legs, placing a knee either side of him so that he is straddling his thighs, just like Victor had said.

“Keep going.” Yuuri whispers.

“You would get all excited, you’d still be feeling the – the rush of performing. You’d grind your hips onto me.” Yuuri reaches out with a nervous hand and nudges Victor’s fingers away from his cock so that he can wrap his own around it instead. The older man’s head tips back, eyes closing so that he can concentrate on the words he’s supposed to be saying. Yuuri’s fingers are so soft and it’s been so long since he felt the touch of anyone else against his skin.

“Then what, daddy?”

Victor groans.

“Yuuri!” He rolls the ‘r’ even more than usual. “I would take you there on the ice, in front of everyone, s-so that they would all know that – that you’re mine!” When Victor next manages to crack an eye open it’s to see Yuuri with his other hand on his own cock, pumping them in time together. He’s excited enough that Victor can feel him bouncing up and down on his thighs slightly. The boy’s eyes are closed tightly and Victor knows that he’s picturing what the older man is describing. “I’d rip open that costume and you could bounce up and down on me just like that, kotenok. We’d - we’d show them your Eros!”

Yuuri lets out a gasp and his head tips forward loosely so that he’s nose to nose with Victor again. Suddenly, Yuuri’s hand stills and then he’s gone, halfway across the room before Victor even realises what’s happening. “You can keep going.” The boy says cheekily over his shoulder. Victor grins and picks up where the boy left off. He watches as Yuuri disappears into the bathroom and reappears carrying lube and a condom. He places them carefully on the bed before climbing back on himself, repositioning his body so that he is laid in front of victor with his legs hooked over the old man’s thighs.

“What do you want, kotenok?”

Yuuri looks out of the corners of his eyes, “Your fingers please, daddy.” His eyes flicker up to Victor and he smiles demurely, “Get me ready.” Victor nods and reaches for the lube. He pours some out and slicks up his fingers.

“Ready?” Yuuri makes a little sound of affirmation. Victor spreads the boy’s thighs a wider, taking each of his ankles and moving them back and apart so that Yuuri’s hole comes into view. He strokes a single fingertip over it first, watching how it twitches for him. Victor sighs, “Such a sweet little thing.” Yuuri covers his eyes with his forearm. In the darkness behind Yuuri’s eyelids images and words keep flashing through his mind. Victor is going to make love to him. Victor Nikiforov. _The_ Victor Nikiforov. Every now and then he pictures what Victor had been describing before. Yuuri riding him out on the ice for everyone to see. The ultimate Eros routine. He giggles. “What’s so funny, kotenok?”

“Nothing.” Yuuri smiles, peeking out at Victor’s kind eyes. He throws his head back suddenly in a gasp as he feels Victor slowly slide the first finger inside of him.

“You said you were ready.” Victor smirks down. Yuuri doesn’t have a chance to answer before Victor is stroking around the boy’s hole, twisting his finger in and out and making him squirm. He pulls the finger back so that he can push back in again with two, gently, so that the boy can adjust.

“Victor?” Yuuri whimpers, as the pressure inside him begins to feel really good. “Kiss me?” The older man melts at the boy’s breathy pleas and leans forwards over him so that he can kiss him, sweet but messy. He swallows up the moans and gasps that pour from the boy’s lips. It doesn’t take long for Victor to find the spot that makes Yuuri cry out and bow his back, they’ve been doing this quite a lot lately.

“One more, kotenok, we need to get you nice and stretched.”

Yuuri nods vigorously, “Ok!” He pants out between moans; he feels so good that he forgets to be embarrassed. Victor pours more lube over his fingers and pushes them back in watching Yuuri’s face carefully for any signs of discomfort. He repeats his earlier motions, twisting and stroking back and forth in half circle waves and then pushing in and out until the younger man is pushing back against him. He stills. Yuuri blinks up at him, clearing his head.

“Shall we try?” Victor asks, looking down into Yuuri’s big chocolatey eyes. The boy nods, smiling with the excitement of this moment having finally arrived. “We’re going to go slow, please tell me if it hurts at all, don’t try and keep quiet if you’re in pain, Yuuri.” Victor sounds so sincere, so serious.

“Yes, Victor.” Yuuri watches as the older man opens the shimmery foil of the condom and rolls it onto himself. He then squeezes some extra lube onto his hand and pumps it up and down his cock making it glisten prettily. He glances up and sees the younger man watching with such fascination. Suddenly, he puts his forearm behind both of Yuuri’s knees and pushes his legs up closer to his chest so that his cheeks spread widely, then he drizzles cold lube straight from the bottle and watches in delight as the boy’s hole shudders and contracts. “Victor!” Yuuri cries out.

“I’m sorry, Yuuri,” Victor chuckles, “it really is just the cutest little thing.” Yuuri huffs what could be the word ‘idiot’ under his breath, a deeply indignant look on his face. “Lie on your side for me, with your legs bent up…that’s it.”

“Won’t I get to see you?” There’s anxiety in Yuuri’s voice that Victor can hear loud and clear.

“It’s only to start off with and then we’ll face each other. Daddy wants to see you wrecked and moaning for him.” Victor murmurs huskily into the boy’s ear as he positions himself behind him. All concern is forgotten, though, when Victor begins to slide the tip of his cock against the younger man. He drags it up and down between Yuuri’s plump cheeks, letting it catch on his rim a couple of times. Yuuri winces at the initial breach and Victor holds steady for a moment, until the boy’s face smooths out and he looks peaceful again. They continue like that for a long time, it’s a slow process and Victor is nearly going wild with the desire to bury himself in Yuuri’s tight heat, but he’d rather suffer this wait a thousand times over than hurt him. He strokes his chest and kisses his neck and he waits for as long as Yuuri needs him to.

“Victor?” Yuuri asks quietly when the older man is almost completely inside him.

“Hm?” Victor replies from where his face is buried in Yuuri’s neck.

“Have you ever taken anyone’s virginity before?” Victor props himself up, slowly so as not to cause him any unnecessary pain, so that he can see the side of Yuuri’s face.

“No, kotenok.” Victor’s face is close to Yuuri’s and the boy can feel his breath, bittersweet from the champagne.

“Oh.” Yuuri replies, looking thoughtful, “You’re doing very well.” Victor smiles, a dazzling and genuine smile, and wonders what he did to deserve such a person as this in his life.

“Thank you.”

“You can move now though.” Yuuri says matter-of-factly.

“Oh.” Victor presses forwards slightly and feels himself bottom out. He is completely encompassed by Yuuri. He lets out a little moan at the thought. He closes his eyes and revels in the feel of the pulsing, tight heat bathing his cock. It’s perfect. “Yuuri.” Slowly, he begins to move in and out. Yuuri looks uncomfortable at first and then impassive for a while. Victor maintains a slow and steady pace, kissing Yuuri and, in-between, telling him how well he’s doing. The older man is concerned when he sees the boy’s face frown again and worries that this is too soon and the pain is too much for him, but then Yuuri begins to moan. Victor watches carefully, he experiments with slightly faster thrusts.

“Ah – Victor! You’re inside me.”

“Yes, Yuuri, is it good?” It’s so good for Victor, he can barely think. He’s desperately holding it together so that he can make it good for Yuuri too.

“Y-yes! Feels good.” Yuuri pants out, finger’s tangled in the sheets beneath them.

“Do you want to lie on your back now?”

“Y-yes please, daddy.” They reposition themselves carefully and Victor slides back in, still gentle, although it’s easier this time. The boy delights in feeling every inch of Victor enter him in one go. Yuuri moans and clutches the older man’s shoulders, pulling him close so that he can feel Yuuri hard against his stomach. Victor ups the pace of his movements a little more, he pushes himself up so that he can watch Yuuri beneath him, bouncing on his cock. The change of angle makes the boy cry out, his legs fall open even wider. “Daddy..!”

“Yes, Yuuri, what do you need? T-Tell daddy!” Victor dips down to suck deep, nightshade marks onto Yuuri’s pale throat and shoulders. The boy writhes under him.

“F-fuck me daddy, tell me how good I’ve been –” Victor groans, he throws his hips forwards and his head back.

“S-so good, you did so good today, you’re my good boy. My perfect boy.” Yuuri’s fingers tangle in silvery hair and grip almost painfully. Everything feels like pleasure to Victor now. He knows he can’t stop, he’s past that point. He keep’s railing into the younger skater and Yuuri keeps mewling and moaning. Victor falls onto one elbow so that his lips are right next to the boy’s ear. “Look at you taking daddy’s cock so well…” Yuri makes a strangled sounding sob. Victor wraps the fingers of his free hand around the boy’s aching cock and begins pumping him to match the pace of his thrusts.

Yuuri can feel the stretch of himself around the thickness of Victor, he feels the sharp pleasure inside him, he feels the tickly nudge of Victor’s balls on the inside of his thighs and Victor’s large hand wrapped around him. “Can you cum for me? Are you going to cum for daddy?”

“Yes! Ah- yes, daddy!” Yuuri moans loudly. He feels like screaming it. He can feel the pressure building inside of him and he wants to let it out. “Victor!”

“That’s it, Yuuri! Let go, ah, daddy’s going to cum, baby.” Yuuri’s fingernails drag red welts down the smooth expanse of Victor’s back. He imagines what it would feel like if Victor came inside him. His thighs draw tight around the older man’s waist, he holds Victor close to him and pushes against him, taking him deeper where he needs him most.

Yuuri cums first, but only just. It covers his chest and stomach and then spills out of Victor’s hand, dripping between his fingers. When he’s sure the boy is finished, Victor plants both of his hands on the mattress and grips the sheets hard so that he can impale the boy with all the force he needs to to find his orgasm.

Victor is stunning when he cums, Yuuri thinks. He moans loudly and unashamedly. His sweat-damp hair shimmers and when he opens his eyes the blue of his irises looks so bright it doesn’t seem real. The older man pants harshly, his shoulders sink where his arms grow tired. Yuuri can still feel him pulsing inside, it makes him shiver. Their foreheads come together and Yuuri connects their lips in a kiss that is their grand finale.

“I love you, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think, lovely people. 
> 
> I really hope you enjoyed it - my smut feels a little rusty haha.
> 
> @cosmacfoxdust on tumblr


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I am just amazed that this little story has over a thousand kudos - that means such a lot. The idea that people are enjoying and engaging with my writing is so important to me, so thank you. Thank you also to those wonderful people who take time to comment, I love reading your thoughts and talking with you lovely people.
> 
> Secondly, what!? How does this show just keep getting better with every episode?   
> This chapter might feel a little mixed up because I started it after watching Ep.9 and feeling all loved up and finished it after watching Ep.10 and feeling all riled up. Anyway, I hope you still like it.

“I wish you’d never retire, Yuuri.”

The noise of the airport dies around them. Yuuri’s fingers tighten in the thick. heavy material of Victor’s coat. He can feel the hot prickle of tears in his eyes, his chest burns with the urge to bury his face in Victor and just sob out everything he feels inside him. But it’s _so good_. It’s not a bad feeling at all. It isn’t lonely, or shameful, or guilty.

“Let’s win gold together at the Grand Prix Final.” His voice is broken and whispery, but Victor hears him just fine and Yuuri feels the older man’s arms tighten around him, one large hand stroking softly down his back underneath his rucksack.

Yuuri pulls out of Victor’s embrace again suddenly; his eyes are sparkling with plump tears that have yet to fall. He keeps a firm grip on Victor’s shoulders and there’s such a curious expression on his face – Victor can’t quite tell what it is. He’s never put much stock in his ability to read other people’s emotions that well.

“Take me home now.” There is no waver in Yuuri’s voice as he says it. Victor is somewhat taken aback and then immediately concerned.

“Yuuri? Is somethi-” Yuuri’s hand slides down the entire length of Victor’s arm and grips his wrist tightly.

“Come on, Maccachin!” Yuuri calls over his shoulder; his body is already turning, seeking out the exit, pulling Victor along with him.

The ride home is not a short one. In fact, to Yuuri, it feels infinite. Lights slide silently past the window of the train, floating spectres in an otherwise black void. The carriage is quiet. It’s after midnight when they arrive at the inn.

Inside the air is so warm and thick. Every noise they make sounds dulled to their ears: the hushed swoosh of their scarves and coats as they shed them; the thud of their shoes as they hit the floor; the pad of their footsteps through the halls. Yuuri leads Victor backwards toward his bedroom, pulling him along by the front of his shirt. Victor follows, unable to do anything else as Yuuri’s mouth finds his in the darkness again and again.

“It’s late. Everyone will be asleep.” Victor murmurs against Yuuri’s lips. The younger man fixes him with a look that, even in the dark, makes Victor’s mouth go dry.

“I’ll just have to see them all in the morning then, won’t I?” Yuuri’s fingers wind themselves into the soft hair at the back of Victor’s neck and he pulls him, determinedly, back to his mouth. “Victor, take me to bed.” He whispers refusing to break contact with the older man’s lips even for a moment. Victor’s entire body shivers and it leaves behind burning heat in its wake.

They stumble together through the door of Yuuri’s room. The boy’s hands can’t seem to settle anywhere, his fingers traverse the hard planes and soft curves of Victor’s body over and over. They sift through his hair, trace the sharp line of his jaw, slide down his neck, sink into his hips, claw at his broad chest. Victor is dizzy. He’s gotten so used to Yuuri wanting him in his own soft and sweet way. This is something entirely different. This is desperate and frantic. Victor has only ever seen this Yuuri when he performs.

“Ah, Yuuri.” He moans softly and the boy echoes it back to him perfectly.

“Victor.” Yuuri feels like he could say that name over and over and it wouldn’t be enough for him right now. He wants to taste that name on his tongue. He wants to scream it. He wants to say it for the rest of his life. “I want you, Victor.” The older man nods vehemently, he’d give Yuuri anything right now. The boy sucks at Victor’s lower lip scraping his teeth over it as he pulls away. His eyes are alight.

“Ah, Yuuri!” Victor smiles splaying his hand out against his lower back and pulling the boy’s hips against him, “What’s gotten into you, kotenok?” Yuuri’s eyes soften. He knows exactly what has gotten into him.

_I wish you’d never retire, Yuuri._

“I-I just…” Victor slides gentle fingertips under the boy’s chin, “I’ve never been this happy before.” He sighs and smiles so genuinely it makes Victor ache, “I love you.”

Yuuri watches Victor’s face carefully. He looks pained for a moment and Yuuri feels his heart beat hollow like it might not have had any blood in it. Then Victor is smiling with every bit of his face, it curls his lips and makes his eyes glitter. His warm hand is holding Yuuri’s face so tenderly.

“Oh, Yuuri.” He says his name with such reverence, “I’m so in love with you.” Tears are falling from the boy’s eyes again, but Victor is there to kiss them away. When Yuuri finds Victor’s mouth again he tastes the salt of them on his lips and licks it away.

Yuuri undresses Victor quickly, fingers clumsy on his expensive attire. Desperate to get at what is underneath. He’s naked before they make it across the tiny room.

Victor refuses to rush, he undresses Yuuri slowly, like he’s savouring it. His mouth follows his hands everywhere they go. He sucks at Yuuri’s skin and licks up the glistening saliva he leaves behind only once it has been infused with the taste of him. He leans over the younger man, naked and panting on the bed beneath him.

“Oh, Yuuri. You don’t know what you do to me.” Yuuri looks up at Victor. His silver hair is in disarray from having the boy’s fingers run through it so many times. His skin is flushed. Lips bitten. Yuuri smiles, dark and seductive. He splays his fingers out against Victor’s firm chest and pushes him until he’s stood up between Yuuri’s spread legs then he slides his hands to the backs of Victor’s thighs. He moves so quickly that Victor doesn’t even have a chance to wonder if he’s going to do what he does.

Soft lips kiss the tip of his cock and paint themselves with the pearl drop of fluid there. Victor feels the boy’s tongue creep out to taste it. Yuuri looks up at him and smiles so sweetly, like he hasn’t just licked cum from his lips and Victor’s body thrums with desire. Yuuri has no real experience doing anything of this nature, but Victor finds it difficult to care. He isn’t giving Victor a blowjob for the first time, he’s making love to his cock with his mouth and it’s beautiful. The boy treats that one part of his body like he does every part when they’re naked and alone together. He licks and kisses. Holds it on his tongue, embraces it with his lips. Sighs and moans around it.

Victor can’t look. He can’t watch the shadow of Yuuri’s eyelashes flutter against his cheekbones, or see the stretch of the boy’s pretty pink lips around his swollen cock, because he knows he will lose it completely. He doesn’t know what to do with his hands. If he looks, if he touches…What little control he’s holding onto will slip away from him. So, he closes his eyes and lets his head fall back with the most luxurious moan he’s ever let out.

The boy’s mouth bathes the length of his cock in heat; sliding up and down, switching constantly between sucking and licking and open-mouthed kisses that drench him so thoroughly in saliva that he feels it trickle down the soft curve of his balls. Every time Victor hears Yuuri take a desperate gulp of air, before eagerly stuffing his mouth full again, his body grows tighter. Finally, his hands settle lightly on Yuuri’s head and hold him. He doesn’t move him, just strokes his hair until it’s time to stop, at which point he pushes Yuuri back gently as he pulls his hips away.

Yuuri pouts looking up at him between loose strands of dark hair, “I wanted you to cum in my mouth.” He says somewhat sadly.

“Oh god.” Victor has to grab himself firmly and breathe deep to stop himself from spilling at just those words. He can’t understand what divine gift this boy has over him. “Kotenok, I would enjoy nothing more than painting that sweet little tongue of yours with cum,” He says, once he has control over his voice and can make it sounds as seductive as he wants. Yuuri blushes happily. “Except, perhaps, painting that sweet little hole with it instead.”

“Victor!” Yuuri squeals equal amounts horrified, amused and aroused. Victor looks satisfied. The soft coverings of the bed shift around him as Yuuri pulls his legs up under him and kneels so that his head is level with Victor’s chest. He looks up at him for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. His fingertips dance down Victor’s pectorals and play music on his ribs.

“Go on then.” He says with sultry resolve, eyes dark and determined.

“Go on and what, kotenok?” Victor’s voice is low and full of wry amusement. He dips his head to bring his lips teasingly close to Yuuri’s face. The boy looks up into Victor’s eyes, meeting them with his melted chocolate gaze. Rising to his challenge.

“Go on and fuck me.” Yuuri’s teeth drag over his plump lower lip as he annunciates the words. Victor’s eyes slide shut and he lets out a shaky breath that Yuuri feels across his lips. Yuuri is glad for a moment that Victor cannot see how red his ears are. The boy falls back across the bed, so that when Victor opens his eyes again he is met with the sight of Yuuri with his thighs spread open, teasing one fingertip over his fluttering entrance.

“Yuuri…god!” Victor breathes, his voice sounding almost pained. He happily admits defeat this time around. He prepares the boy a little faster than usual, a little messier, but with no less care. Yuuri mewls for nothing less than two fingers almost immediately these days; he yearns to be stretched open by Victor. “Is this what you wanted?” Victor growls against the boy’s ear, his nose buried in the soft locks of hair there. Yuuri is panting, mouth left open and eyes squeezed shut as he pushes himself onto Victor’s hand.

“N-no.” Victor’s hand falters and he stops, fingers midway in.

“No?” Yuuri opens his eyes and calms his breath.

“I said,” He wraps a hand around Victor’s wrist and removes his fingers, shivering as they pull out, “I wanted you to fuck me.”

Yuuri unbalances the older man and sends him tumbling back onto the bed. Victor hits the mattress with a huff and finds himself frozen in place by the heated stare that Yuuri gives him. He looks so confident, so predatory crawling up Victor’s body; the Russian swallows hard, eyes wide and unblinking, he can’t stand the idea of missing even a second of this. He can feel his heart hammering at his sternum, cock straining with interest against his stomach.

Yuuri looks so capable as he handles the glittering packet and then rolls the condom itself down the length of Victor’s cock making him squirm and grunt. The boy’s mouth curves into a delighted little smile and Victor knows that he’s enjoying seeing the older man on edge, breathless and eager just for him.

The air is still so dense around them, it holds the heat of their panting breaths close to them. Every sound they make is so loud in the peaceful, night-time quiet of the inn. Yuuri hovers over Victor’s hips, he reaches under himself to line Victor up with him. Slowly, he lowers himself onto Victor’s cock and feels himself give way to its thickness, its hardness. The older man’s mouth hangs open. This is sweet torture for him. Lovingly, worshipfully, his hands stroke up and down Yuuri’s quivering thighs, soothing him until he is seated fully.

“I can’t believe we’re doing this here. On my bed.” Yuuri laughs.

“Mm, very naughty, kotenok. Taking a lover on your childhood bed.” Victor smirks, but it’s lacking its usual impact. He looks too smitten to be smug. Yuuri chuckles softly at his words anyway and lets his head fall back as he tries lifting himself for the first time. The drag of Victor’s cock as it slides out of him is almost too delicious and he stops after only a couple of inches. He rocks his hips back and forth instead, teasing himself with the grind of Victor so close to his sweet spot.

“I used to think about this.” Yuuri sighs, letting his head tip forwards so that he can take in the sight of Victor, naked and breath-taking, between his thighs.

“Fucking me?” Victor says, regaining a little of the naughty glint in his eye.

“Riding you.” Yuuri replies licking his lips and pressing his palms flat on the Russian’s broad chest, using him as leverage to start bouncing lightly on Victor’s cock. The older man groans sharply, as Yuuri’s hole strokes his cock and his words stroke his ego. The dim light of Yuuri’s desk light shimmers in his dark hair as he moves.

“T-tell me!” Victor chokes out as the boy’s plush rump connects with his pelvis again and again. Yuuri whines and moans as he drops himself onto Victor’s cock, moving him as he pleases so that each new angle sets of sparks of pleasure greater than the last.

“I, ah, I wanted to be g-good at it!” Yuuri’s fingers curls under leaving scratch marks on Victor’s chest. He rolls his hips, whole body drawing pleasure from the man underneath him.

“You’re so good at it, Yuuri, so good for me.” Victor replies immediately, fighting to restrain himself from thrusting up into the tightness of Yuuri’’s body. His hands wrap around Yuuri’s slender wrists and hold him fast

“I-I’d ride you until y-you came,” Yuuri’s movements become more simple, more desperate, dropping himself down onto Victor’s cock more carelessly, “You, uh, you’d moan m-my name and you’d sssay n-nobody could make you c-cum harder!”

“You’re going to make me cum so hard, kotenok.”  He can feel Yuuri’s thighs are growing tight as the boy frustratedly chases his orgasm.

“F-fuck me, Victor, please!” The Russian wastes no time, he releases Yuuri’s arms and grabs his hips. Sharp hipbones dig into the base of his thumbs, but his finger’s sink into the buttery flesh of Yuuri’s soft, round behind. He plants his feet firmly on the mattress and starts railing up into the boy’s hot little hole, driven on by his moaning pleas and desperate whimpers. “Please, Victor!” Over and over again. Yuuri’s fingers are threaded into his own black hair, head thrown back and body stretched taught for Victor to feast his eyes on. He can’t resist sweeping one large, hot palm up over the flesh on display for him, right up to his face where he cups his jaw tenderly. Yuuri’s tongue slips from behind his lips to lick kitten-like at the tips of Victor’s fingers. The boy’s hips roll forward as he takes two of Victor’s fingers into his mouth and begins to suck on them just like he had been sucking at Victor’s thick cock only moments before.

“T-touch yourself.” Victor grits out from between bared teeth. Sweat gleams on his face and chest. His hair sticks to his face, silver tarnished dark with dampness. Yuuri has his eyes closed, but Victor can see the glistening drool trickling from the corner of his stuffed mouth. “Yuuri!” Victor commands, voice louder this time, firmer. He lets his hand drop from Yuuri’s mouth, trailing saliva down his neck and chest. The boy opens his bleary eyes and looks at this lover dazedly, still gasping and moaning. “T-touch yourself, I want to see you cum.” His eyes slide closed again, his brows knit like he’s in pain, but he slides one searching hand down his body until it finds his leaking cock and wraps around it loosely, almost too sensitive to touch.

“Victor! I-I’m…”

“Kotenok, I want you to cum all over me,” Yuuri almost sobs, the fingers of his other hand pull tight in his hair, “and I want to fill you up.” Victor pants harshly, hips rutting up against Yuuri’s ass so hard it should bruise. The boy is nodding wildly, gasping the word _yes_ repeatedly. Victor’s feet slide against the mattress, his tongue licks lavishly at his lips tasting the salt of his own sweat running down his face. “Please, Yuuri, cum for me!” The younger man tightens around him, it’s unbearably good.

Hot splashes rain down on Victor’s stomach and chest, the Russian groans and slides his fingers through it as more continues to fall. Victor’s own orgasm rushes over him, he feels it move down his spine and burst from him in hot waves.

Yuuri sits atop him shivering and feeling Victor’s cock pulse inside him; he smiles so beautifully it makes Victor’s heart ache. The boy sighs deeply. “That was good.”

Victor chuckles. “Yes, kotenok, it was.” He helps Yuuri lift himself off and lie down on the bed beside him. “I hope we didn’t wake anyone.” Yuuri looks horrified for a moment, but then laughs and rolls into Victor’s side, pressing his lips to his cooling shoulder.

“We should get cleaned up and then get some sleep, I’m tired.” Yuuri yawns, eyes drooping already.

“I bet you are, kotenok.” Victor presses a gentle kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head. “That really was wonderful. You were wonderful.”

“Thank you, Victor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katsuki Yuuri climbing poles like a pro at banquets and in bed.
> 
> Let me know what you think here or on tumblr @cosmacfoxdust


End file.
